sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/3 Aug 2016
00:00:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: Stevi 00:00:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: They claim to be satire but a LOT of people use them for reliable information from cinemasins 00:00:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And that doesn't work out. They're not satire because the narrator uploads genuine reviews about movies that get cinemasins and a lot of the points are the same 00:01:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: A lot of "sins" are kinda sexit at times, also sometimes are just haha funny whatever jokes 00:01:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And sometimes they're not sins. They're just the narrator not paying attention to the movie 00:01:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: So a lot of good movies are deemed as bad 00:01:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: If that makes sense 00:01:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: Uh 00:01:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sexist* 00:02:08 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ahem 00:02:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >see: scene does not contain a lapdance joke 00:02:15 CHAT Democritos: but consider my lengthy rebutal: 00:02:19 CHAT Democritos: it's entertaining 00:02:25 CHAT Democritos: i rest my case 00:02:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sure not to everyone. Hell I watch leafy is here if I'm really bored and need something stupid to cheer me up 00:02:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And people always complain about leafy 00:03:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: So I guess we're even : > 00:03:03 CHAT Leucippus: I prefer Onision 00:03:05 CHAT Leucippus: tbh 00:03:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh 00:03:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: NY 00:03:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: God 00:03:14 CHAT Pikadot: *Dick Wart Boy 00:03:19 CHAT Leucippus: and you are? 00:03:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Please tell me that was sarcasm 00:03:31 CHAT Pikadot: (sarcasm 00:03:32 CHAT Democritos: lol people got their tastes man 00:03:43 CHAT Democritos: let them b e 00:03:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: smallyeah but onision is a genuinely bad person 00:03:57 CHAT Democritos: so is leafy 00:03:58 CHAT Democritos: but hey 00:04:01 CHAT Democritos: you watch them 00:04:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: smallin my eyes at least, this kid had an abusive mother and suicidal thoughts and onision called the kid selfish 00:04:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: smalllike,,,what,,, 00:04:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: OKAY I NEED TO YELL ABOUT THIS BECAUSE I JUST SAW THE FUCKING TRAILER FOR IT 00:04:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: WHAT THE HELL. IS SAUSAGE PARTY 00:04:54 CHAT Democritos: please 00:04:55 CHAT Leucippus: DON'T 00:04:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: WHAT. WHY??? LITERALLY 00:05:00 CHAT Democritos: big FUCKING NO 00:05:07 CHAT Democritos: just no 00:05:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I READ PART OF THE SCRIP T 00:05:13 CHAT Democritos: sausage party needs to die 00:05:17 CHAT Leucippus: I'm seeing it regardless 00:05:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: iI CAN'T NOT READ IT? 00:05:36 CHAT Democritos: the two main characters form a ship that's practically a sex joke 00:05:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Greigite is dead :) 00:05:53 CHAT Leucippus: The hotdog and the hotdog bun 00:05:53 CHAT Democritos: that in and of itself is unexceptable 00:05:58 CHAT Democritos: good for greigite 00:05:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Every time I close my eyes I see thost racist food interpretations running rampant 00:06:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: Stop 00:06:13 CHAT Democritos: lmao 00:06:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me sheds a manky tear 00:06:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >manky 00:06:19 CHAT Democritos: manky 00:06:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: My favorite pokemon 00:06:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Just kidding. It's florges 00:06:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Manky evolves into Primpe 00:06:57 CHAT Democritos: /me fave pokemon is Giratina 00:06:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Prime 00:07:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Respondeth 00:07:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Or maybe mega glalie 00:07:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Or also mega scizor 00:07:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: They're all so cool 00:07:19 CHAT Democritos: Mega scissor (lenny) 00:07:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why is that a Lenny face 00:07:36 CHAT Democritos: because why not 00:07:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bloodletting 00:07:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: There's nothing sexual about scissors 00:07:49 CHAT Democritos: wow 00:07:59 CHAT Leucippus: >____> 00:08:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: OH 00:08:10 CHAT Democritos: i would explain it to you 00:08:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I got pinched by a crab today 00:08:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And also stung by a jellyfish 00:08:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Sogh 00:08:32 CHAT Leucippus: om 00:08:33 CHAT Democritos: s feferi hates you 00:08:38 CHAT Democritos: /me dies 00:08:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: (I was typing stung by a jellyfish and then autocorrect suggested "stung by a bismuth") 00:09:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lol 00:09:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: (My son wouldn't ever be rude to me) 00:09:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No it sucked. Super bad 00:09:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: We were crabbing 00:09:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And we pulled up a crab 00:09:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: There was a jellyfish I didn't see 00:09:35 CHAT Pikadot: wow 00:09:38 CHAT Leucippus: bismuth is legit the most talked about gem on canon ad she hasn't even debut yet 00:09:44 CHAT Leucippus: and* 00:09:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >goes to grab crab 00:09:50 CHAT Democritos: next to jasper that is 00:09:57 CHAT Pikadot: This RP is going to be huge 00:10:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >is pinched by crab, freaks out, hand brushes against jellyfish 00:10:10 CHAT Pikadot: ATM there's 11 people in it already 00:10:11 CHAT Democritos: stop you sound like trump 00:10:31 CHAT Pikadot: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71741 00:10:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >gross crying and mom is dying of laughter 00:10:57 CHAT Pikadot: And I've saved 5 slots 00:11:04 CHAT Pikadot: So that makes 16 00:11:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I am so done with rps 00:11:17 CHAT Leucippus: same 00:11:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: They always get derailed 00:11:19 CHAT Pikadot: Should I make it 17 00:11:31 CHAT Pikadot: Rael 00:11:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No I'm good 00:11:56 CHAT Pikadot: So now that would be 15 00:12:13 CHAT Democritos: i all rp's are the same tbh 00:12:15 JOIN Regimango has warped in 00:12:24 CHAT Leucippus: good luck managing that shit with 15 users. it's going to get very confusing very quick 00:12:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Rp title: teen gems in danger 00:12:33 CHAT Pikadot: Or 16 00:12:44 CHAT Pikadot: RP Titled: Stranded 00:12:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: "GEMS. HOMEWORLD. DANGER!" 00:12:50 CHAT Democritos: ^ 00:12:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: "AAAAAAA" 00:13:08 CHAT Regimango: im back 00:13:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *ship between gems derails plot* 00:13:18 CHAT Democritos: then someone just comes in, messes stuff up, makes subplot 00:13:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *Rp dies within 3 days * 00:13:43 CHAT Democritos: ^ literally every one 00:13:44 CHAT Pikadot: I have a master plan for this. 00:13:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That's 70% of rps unfortunately :'v 00:13:51 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yeah tbh 00:13:57 CHAT Leucippus: and knowing OD and Periandlapis in it, there's bound to be a relationship 00:14:01 CHAT Pikadot: Part 1: Characters try to find out what to do 00:14:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Gosh ID be too lazy to move my main gems to have pages here 00:14:08 CHAT Democritos: I MEAN LOOK AT OUR FORUMS 00:14:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And I'm MR 00:14:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: .. 00:14:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ME* 00:14:19 CHAT Democritos: 267 threads in the forum 00:14:26 CHAT Democritos: only 22 are active 00:14:39 CHAT Pikadot: Part 2: Relationships 00:14:40 CHAT Democritos: literally what the fucc 00:14:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Fuck 00:14:47 CHAT Pikadot: Part 3: Execution of plan 00:15:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Slowly slides back into my gemsona pile 00:15:01 CHAT Democritos: 166 rp threads 00:15:04 CHAT Pikadot: Part 4: Going back to earth and end 00:15:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: These reasons are why I don't really rp anymore tbh 00:15:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm sorry pika but everything I read from you I hear in keemstars voice 00:15:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I mean its just become...boring for me 00:15:38 CHAT Pikadot: "Doesn't RP Anymore" 00:15:47 CHAT Pikadot: *Is in http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71741* 00:15:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Doesn't REALLY rp anymore 00:16:02 CHAT Leucippus: ^ 00:16:06 CHAT Democritos: *BREATHS* 00:16:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: As in, I don't rp MUCH 00:16:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: BOI 00:16:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 00:16:25 CHAT Democritos: i but you still rp doooo yee???? 00:16:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Like, this is most recent rp I've joined 00:16:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I also don't have any Internet so I can't make pages anyways 00:16:57 CHAT Democritos: small s no shit it was just made 00:17:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: This cottage in Maryland 00:17:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: 0 WiFi 00:17:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm on my phone 00:17:20 CHAT Democritos: but if you don't have any internet then how are you here 00:17:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I can't draw 00:17:22 CHAT Leucippus: D E M O 00:17:27 CHAT Democritos: W HAT 00:17:28 CHAT Leucippus: the vid s r up 00:17:33 CHAT Democritos: FUCK YES 00:17:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm using ghost powers 00:17:46 CHAT Democritos: HELL big FRICKEN /big YES 00:17:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No jk I'm using data 00:17:47 CHAT Leucippus: legit uploaded 11 seconds ao 00:17:50 CHAT Leucippus: ago* 00:17:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Wait what videos 00:17:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And its most likely going with "gold and celestite fall in love for the 8857578th time in a row, then PM gets mad about it and tries to kill everyone, then bodies dead, and destroyed plot, and blahbedy blah blaaaaah" 00:18:03 CHAT Democritos: we can't talk about the videos 00:18:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me >:0c 00:18:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Are they 00:18:08 CHAT Democritos: pm for it mbd 00:18:10 CHAT Democritos: oh wait 00:18:13 CHAT Democritos: can't pm the bot 00:18:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yes you can 00:18:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Dummy 00:18:22 CHAT Democritos: oh 00:18:24 JOIN Sytosis has warped in 00:18:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That wasn't meant to be an insult 00:18:33 CHAT Democritos: well that's a rule on canon, i thought it applied here 00:18:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Sytosis 00:18:38 CHAT Democritos: wwhatevver 00:18:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I like private rps better tbh 00:18:49 CHAT Democritos: leu, link me in pm 00:19:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yep @ISS 00:19:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yay 00:19:14 CHAT Regimango: smalli never get invited to private rps 00:19:18 CHAT Sytosis: hi im gay 00:19:23 CHAT Leucippus: cool 00:19:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...ok 00:19:39 CHAT Democritos: guf4u 00:19:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: #Gays/Lesbians for life 00:19:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh clods hi Regi o/ 00:19:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hoo boy here we go 00:20:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hehehehe 00:20:19 CHAT Regimango: Hi ISS 00:20:36 CHAT Pikadot: Hi Regi 00:20:44 CHAT Regimango: hi pika 00:20:44 CHAT Periandlapis007: Stevi admit it.You hate me 00:20:44 CHAT Sytosis: pika chu 00:20:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I don't hate you. Stop saying I do. 00:21:00 CHAT Democritos: wE'LL, aLWAYS FIND A WAY, 00:21:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You know what really pisses me off 00:21:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: When you microwave food and you go to eat it 00:21:32 CHAT Sytosis: did you know that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell 00:21:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And some of the food is cold 00:21:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: Stevi 00:21:46 CHAT Pikadot: Did you know 00:21:49 CHAT Pikadot: That 00:22:02 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 00:22:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: LET'S GET ROOT INTO THE NEWS 00:22:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: .. 00:22:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh whatever 00:22:14 CHAT Sytosis: du dudu dudu udu 00:22:15 CHAT Sytosis: du du du ud ud 00:22:19 CHAT Leucippus: oh mbd!!! 00:22:21 CHAT Leucippus: PM 00:22:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh leu!!!! 00:22:25 CHAT Pikadot: bigPoodleCorp did not hack Pokemon GO!/big 00:22:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! 00:22:30 CHAT Periandlapis007: Why don't you like me?I know you don't......We used to be friends and now you hattte mee 00:22:40 CHAT Sytosis: poodlecorp hacked league tho 00:22:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Peri. ISS literally just said they don't 00:22:43 CHAT Sytosis: and it was a sad day 00:22:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Poodle Corp can eat a chode 00:23:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh and if we mention something from, let's say, the Gem Daycare RP into Gemfeld RP THERES APPARENTLY A REASON TO GO CRAZY! 00:23:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I-Ship-Stevidot, please don't abuse caps! 00:23:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sorry 00:23:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That was automated 00:23:27 CHAT Leucippus: lel 00:23:43 CHAT Democritos: !info 00:23:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I know 00:23:54 CHAT Democritos: dies 00:24:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Leu pm isn't working 00:24:07 CHAT Sytosis: diediedie 00:24:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: But no 00:24:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'd lose my job 00:24:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ~context~ 00:24:35 CHAT Leucippus: ;(((( 00:24:49 CHAT Leucippus: fuck I hate wikia emotes 00:24:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: LOL 00:25:22 CHAT Sytosis: hearthstone is being ddosed 00:25:24 CHAT Sytosis: :| 00:25:37 CHAT Pikadot: i'm waiting for gss to reply 00:27:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay so like 00:27:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I forgot what I was gonna say 00:29:11 CHAT Leucippus: wow 00:29:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Who hasn't seen Gem Hunt yet? 00:30:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Taking that as nobody 00:30:35 CHAT Leucippus: I have 00:30:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: So obviously we all know who those corrupt gems are 00:31:00 CHAT Leucippus: tbh 00:31:01 CHAT Leucippus: no 00:31:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ... 00:31:06 CHAT Leucippus: crazy lace 00:31:07 CHAT Regimango: we do? 00:31:08 CHAT Sytosis: EGGS 00:31:10 CHAT Sytosis: CHICKENS 00:31:10 CHAT Leucippus: and biggs? 00:31:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The blue one was Ocean jasper 00:31:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The brown one was Biggs 00:31:43 CHAT Regimango: smalldo you think an uncorrupted gem could fuse with a corrupt one 00:31:47 CHAT Sytosis: yes 00:32:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: They both have to be jaspers because they look the same other than colors 00:33:13 CHAT Democritos: or they're some other existing quartz 00:33:23 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 00:33:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Or that I guess 00:33:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: But other than that I finally have a gem that's also used on canon 00:33:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bad Eggs 00:33:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me throws glitter at my brosmuth 00:33:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: This is my bro 00:34:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Brosmuth sounds awesome 00:34:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm not linking him because I'm lazy 00:34:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And he also doesn't have a wiki page 00:34:37 CHAT Sytosis: #PugsNotDrugs 00:34:42 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Why didn't scientists name it brosmuth 00:34:53 CHAT Regimango: smalldont smoke pugs kids 00:34:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: They're not Bros 00:35:01 CHAT Sytosis: *licks* 00:35:08 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 00:35:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >sees sausage party trailer again 00:35:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >eyes roll back as I vomit my spinal cord 00:36:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >Consequently ends my own suffering 00:42:28 CHAT Democritos: s in fact imma follow the thread just to see how it goes 00:46:33 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 00:47:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm not even going to rp in that thread anymore. If I even mention a sentence from another RP suddenly RPs are his property and he will yell at me for mentioning another universe, as if it iactually has consequences irl. 00:47:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Rps are just too tiring for me these days 00:48:15 CHAT Democritos: i am only here to write stories 00:48:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm only here because I'm staff 00:48:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: AA is dead, my current gems are dead 00:48:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I don't rp or anything 00:48:48 CHAT Pikadot: Because I killed them 00:48:56 CHAT Democritos: didn't you say you were going crabbing 00:49:04 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 00:49:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No I said my mom was coming back from crabbing 00:49:17 CHAT Democritos: oh 00:49:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why, do you want me to leave? I'll leave 00:49:48 CHAT Democritos: no 00:49:48 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 00:50:03 CHAT Pikadot: Remember when Moon played around with your OCs? 00:50:12 CHAT Democritos: whos 00:50:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Huh? 00:50:34 CHAT Democritos: pikadot pm 00:50:39 CHAT Leucippus: am v lost 00:50:47 CHAT Democritos: (seekhelp) 00:50:52 CHAT Democritos: (leucippus) 00:50:53 CHAT Pikadot: well when they didn't notice 00:50:57 CHAT Democritos: (zenzizenzic) 00:51:00 CHAT Democritos: LOL 00:51:06 CHAT Leucippus: s h h h 00:51:34 CHAT Pikadot: she took a karambit and a butterfly knofe to them 00:51:38 CHAT Pikadot: *knife 00:51:46 CHAT Pikadot: and shot them 00:51:48 CHAT Democritos: pikadot pls 00:51:58 CHAT Leucippus: sounds lika an autohit 00:52:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm so confused 00:52:17 CHAT Pikadot: that's why aa is dead 00:52:29 CHAT Pikadot: that's why your gems are dead 00:52:37 CHAT Pikadot: GG 00:52:42 CHAT Democritos: gg no re 00:52:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No AA is dead because I ran out of writing ideas past season 1A 00:52:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: As well as general motivation 00:53:42 CHAT Democritos: ive got a writing idea for you: 00:53:44 CHAT Democritos: everyone dies 00:53:50 CHAT Democritos: the ened 00:53:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That's what was going to happen 00:53:54 CHAT Leucippus: you mean this >>http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_Ammolite_(Pikadot) was able to kill diamonds? yeah no 00:54:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Brb 00:54:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sodg was gonna be the bad guy and literally like.. make everyone kill each other 00:54:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And RM was gonna be like 00:54:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: "Shit" 00:54:57 CHAT Pikadot: Yes 00:55:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then CD was like "damn ,,,," 00:55:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: "Guess we gotta just,,, yep" 00:55:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then Homeworld died because of the diamond cluster 00:55:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then yep they all died 00:55:29 CHAT Leucippus: rip 00:55:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And you know 00:55:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: In between stuff 00:55:36 CHAT Democritos: how are diamonds common enough to create a cluster out of them 00:55:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well it was gonna be explained 00:55:59 CHAT Democritos: homeworld is racist 00:56:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Basically they kept trying to make a tenth guy (Josephine) 00:56:12 CHAT Leucippus: there are planets made completely of diamonds 00:56:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And they just kept making themselves 00:56:20 CHAT Democritos: wait 00:56:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then they just like killed the extras 00:56:25 CHAT Democritos: so you're telling me 00:56:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: CD is jos dad 00:56:44 CHAT Democritos: that all 10 diamonds were on homeworld when the diamond cluster blew it the fuck up 00:56:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yep! 00:56:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And they all died 00:57:08 CHAT Democritos: just for the Diabolus ex machina 00:57:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Just because I already had a plan for season 2 and then people wanted an extension 00:57:46 CHAT Democritos: and why would gems put a diamond cluster INSIDE HOMEWORLD 00:57:59 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 00:58:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The original ending was going to be the female diamonds leaving because reasons and then the diamond Bros had no idea what to do 00:58:06 CHAT Pikadot: And then Moon just flies away saying "Screw you guys, I'm going home." 00:58:12 CHAT Democritos: it's like 00:58:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And so they all ~mega evolve~ and fight each other to the death 00:58:30 CHAT Democritos: the US army aiming missiles at themselves from europe 00:58:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then MSD was like "oh no I'm dying" and RM was like "I'LL SAVE YOU" 00:58:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Back 00:58:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then Nacre kicked the door down and screamed and died to save MSD 00:58:53 CHAT Leucippus: wb 00:58:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then MSD was supposed to kill sodg 00:58:59 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:59:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then RM was also supposed to die 00:59:15 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 00:59:24 CHAT Pikadot: But then Moon did that with a karambit and a butterfly knife 00:59:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then it would have been ODD just using the entire Ocean to drown out the non diamonds and kill them all 00:59:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then mrd and CD were also there 00:59:59 QUIT Sytosis has warped out 01:00:05 CHAT Leucippus: well hell you might as well finish writting it now 01:00:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then they all would have probably died somehow 01:00:08 CHAT Pikadot: Which would have CS:GO skins on them 01:00:26 CHAT Pikadot: And then diamond cluster, blah blah blah 01:00:31 CHAT Democritos: one of my characters is going to commit suicide 01:00:41 CHAT Leucippus: ok now that's dark 01:00:44 CHAT Democritos: writing that part right now actually 01:00:48 CHAT Leucippus: demo pls 01:00:59 CHAT Democritos: he bashes his gem with his own weapon 01:01:19 CHAT Democritos: after a murdering spree 01:01:31 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:01:38 CHAT Leucippus: demo 01:01:39 CHAT Leucippus: pls 01:01:40 CHAT Democritos: literally the death of one of my characters (y) 01:01:51 CHAT Pikadot: And the lesson of AA is 01:04:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then basically I was trying to end AA so I could write a fanon with my new main gems 01:04:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Brosmuth, Rainbow Pearl, Mystic Quartz, and Bluebird 01:04:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And I'm still kinda iffy on it 01:04:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm gonna make a decision once the summer of steven is over 01:04:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: Guys I literally almost fainted in the tub....I don't know what happened all I know was everything was spinning and that I almost like drowned myself 01:04:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Strangest Ending: "gem: hey remember that cluster we put in homeworld as kids" "other gem: yessiree" "gem: yeah, we were stupid *sips tea*" "gem: I bet it didn't even gro-" *suddenly cluster destroys homeworld* 01:04:11 CHAT Leucippus: are you ok? 01:04:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm sorry @Lapidot 01:04:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You okay?! 01:04:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: No idea...Everythings still spinning,Ehh 01:04:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Basically the cluster was there 01:04:29 CHAT Leucippus: you should lay down 01:04:31 CHAT Democritos: maybe you should take a break from the computer 01:04:34 CHAT Pikadot: but before the cluster emerges 01:04:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Because they're all bad at taking care of homeworld and were gonna release it if they found a new home planet 01:04:57 CHAT Democritos: rael 01:04:59 CHAT Pikadot: moon comes and kills them all with cs:go knives 01:05:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Demi 01:05:04 CHAT Democritos: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chalcedony_(DEMO) can you pls approve 01:05:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shit 01:05:22 CHAT Leucippus: demo locritos 01:05:34 CHAT Democritos: Demolovania 01:05:41 CHAT Leucippus: demo lovolo 01:05:47 CHAT Democritos: Demo lovato 01:05:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ok all good 01:05:56 CHAT Leucippus: poot lavoto 01:06:05 CHAT Democritos: yeee 01:06:11 CHAT Leucippus: trayler swuft 01:06:16 CHAT Leucippus: kety perr 01:06:25 CHAT Democritos: (poot) 01:06:26 CHAT Leucippus: rhenna 01:06:41 CHAT Leucippus: (poot) 01:07:54 CHAT Democritos: welp 01:08:04 CHAT Leucippus: check your fucking p, 01:08:14 CHAT Democritos: lol 01:08:51 CHAT Democritos: c y b e r m e 01:09:10 QUIT Democritos has warped out 01:09:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: Maybe 01:09:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Leuci o/ 01:09:40 CHAT Leucippus: hi 01:10:42 CHAT Leucippus: how goes it? 01:11:16 CHAT Pikadot: conclusion about AA: The Doppler Phase 2, Sapphire Doppler, Black Pearl, and Slaughter knife skins are the BEST knife skins. 01:11:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I have a fakemon based on a leaf-nosed bat with an ACTUAL leaf for a in se 01:11:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *nose 01:11:34 CHAT Pikadot: leafy 01:11:47 CHAT Leucippus: in se] 01:11:48 CHAT Pikadot: I don't hate him anymore 01:11:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I was, like, 10 when I made it okay? 01:12:06 CHAT Leucippus: oh 01:12:15 CHAT Leucippus: I don't get pokemon tbh 01:13:25 CHAT Leucippus: i know that 01:13:27 CHAT Leucippus: but like 01:13:35 CHAT Leucippus: I just could never get into it] 01:13:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And according to extremist Christians its Satan worshipping 01:14:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry abt that 01:14:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: We were setting up the murder pit for the crabs 01:14:20 CHAT Leucippus: o 01:14:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I hate fishing and crabbing and stuff 01:14:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It makes me feel bad 01:14:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Aug 01:14:57 CHAT Pikadot: conclusion about AA: The Doppler Phase 2, Sapphire Doppler, Black Pearl, and Slaughter knife skins areconclusion about AA: The Doppler Phase 2, Sapphire Doppler, Black Pearl, and Slaughter knife skins are the BEST knife skins. 01:15:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pika stop 01:16:11 CHAT Leucippus: lol 01:17:21 CHAT Leucippus: brrb 01:18:56 CHAT Leucippus: I back 01:19:28 CHAT Leucippus: debating if I should upload Requiem or not 01:20:10 CHAT Pikadot: iss 01:20:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes Pika? 01:20:22 CHAT Pikadot: extremist anythings 01:20:26 CHAT Pikadot: are stupid 01:20:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yeah, they are 01:20:39 CHAT Pikadot: except for extremist buddhists 01:20:50 CHAT Pikadot: if they exist 2016 04 23